dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meshack
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board or visit our . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (talk) 20:58, May 22, 2016 (UTC) |} Ref Hello, Welcome to our wiki. I'm Marvin, an Admin and I saw your edit on Kibito, the way we reference information we use use this < ref > Source link to chapter, pp 0 (just remove the spaces from the "ref" text. Don't be afraid to ask of us for assistance —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 23:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Why We use "Majin Bū" over "Majin Boo", and other such examples, because that is how Japanese is properly romanized into English, it's as simple as that. Nothing else to be said.—Mina Țepeș 03:42, May 27, 2016 (UTC) The macron U is specifically used to correctly document the name. Boo has only been used in the Viz serialization and FUNimation DVD sets. Because we're basing it off grammatically to its correct source, like the Hiragana from databooks, we're not using the Viz serialization in saying that when writing in katakana, lengthened vowels are generally written with a ー. The tools are each in the tools above, if you're a mobile user, I'll correct the terms. —[[User:New World God|NewWorldGod]] 03:46, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :But Boo is his name Meshack (talk) 03:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::If you are unhappy with our romanization, then use "Boo" on your own wiki, Meshack. But on this wiki, we romanize the Japanese as it is meant to be. I was in favor of "Boo" before as well, but "Bū" is the correct option.—Mina Țepeș 03:49, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I was just asking why. I like how the one piece wiki does it but that's not going to happen here norr the OG Dragon Ball Wiki Meshack (talk) 03:51, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::You nailed it. We're not the OG Dragon Ball Wiki, nor are we One Piece Wiki. We're our own operation, and we do things in our own way. The umlaut, whether you like it or not, is the correct way to romanize Bū's name. This is a situation where you simply have to accept it.—Mina Țepeș 03:53, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Put simply, Majin Bū ''is his name. The English anime calls him "Buu" and Viz Media calls him "Boo," but, in actual Japanese, it is Majin "Bū." That's his real name. We can't help it if other sources get it wrong or the original Dragon Ball Wiki prefers to use dub names — we use the correct names here. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 03:54, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Forgive my fellow admin, Meshack I respect your contributions to this wiki, but I just explained it to you. And you're instigating over what? A non-issue. Now look as stated we have our wiki like this because unlike the wiki you originate from, we correctly document its source. You know what wiki does this, Naruto wiki? Now why are you equating us to another wiki? If you have a problem please be more direct. This is beneath you. --—[[User:New World God|''NewWorldGod]] 03:57, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:DB World wiki Well, to be honest with you that’s kinda like your opinion. Yeah I heard from ONEY that you talked down all of us and deleted the response. Shame. Now I cannot confirm if this is true or not, given that I had a shred of respect for you and went out of my way to convince Aha to allow you to return, after you asked and pleaded with the other admins. One critique I was told was quote "Our wiki is done because we use macrons?" If our wiki was so bad why steal our translations and sources? You’re just like DB wiki on this issue, if our stuff is so bunk why steal our translations, like Great Monkeyification (a testament of how ignorant you are to the japanese language, there is no equivalent to this term in english).You’re free to have it. My issue with your wiki is that it can’t get its identity clear. You complained about us calling characters with romanji or macrons, when you call Gokū Son Goku as well, by an incorrect name, Its Gokū, as in Gokuh, yes this matters in every language for the same reason you call it Super Saiyan Rosé. Also shouldn’t it be “Goku Son”. Your wiki also looks boring and has an immense inconsistent MoS. You even call Trunks from the Future, Future Trunks something that isn’t his name. It's a nickname. And you follow this with “Future Bulma” and “Future character name who has never been called that. Its like the entirety of your wiki is having an identity crisis that cannot let go of the garbage from DB wiki. Also why call them Kaio or Kaioshin, you’re against using romanji? Everything you can attempt to stick to us, doesn’t. Its more of a projection on your wiki. I have my issues with our wiki as well, I'll be honest I have my criticisms of my fellow admins went it comes to temperament and banning people. I don't think asking questions should ban you, but when its gotten to the level when your zeal is overbearing I can see their point. But I still disagree with your permanent ban, as you were not a vandal and had good intentions. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:28, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Because you don’t toss stones when you live in a glass house. Now, my criticisms are just that criticisms there is nothing personal about them. Perhaps the boring one is little too harsh and unfair given that its only you in that wiki. But it looks like OP wiki, a wiki that is infested with weeb trash that doesn't translate anything, because "Hey my subs, my scans" say this, but you don't tell them anything? Now consider that my criticism, though harsher is true and not an incorrect assessment of your wiki. It just doesn't make sense how you in private bashed our wiki, but you don't hold your own temple of worship (op wiki) or your own wiki to any standard. I will tell you were right in some places with Dabra and we changed the page to Autta Magetta, But to your credit you did recently call them out on the "Yonko thing". Well, I kinda have to given that you deleted the original log. Are you going to tell me nothing he said was correct? The commentary in short was a lot like what you’ve told us in the past. Except you’ve expressed your dissent much more clearer. Just because he by your words harassed you, doesn’t make him a liar by default. I don’t fully believe ONEY, but it says a lot about a person who hides information to cover up their own statements to make themselves look better. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:20, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pfft Care to bring the relevance of that? Care to note that it doesn't constitute an argument against your current position. Now you're trying to shift the goal post, because you have egg in your face and you're trying to re-position with this ad-hominem, as if it's smoking gun in your void argument. Trying to make your self feel better. You didn't even mention the original topic because you to some extent, you know you're irrefutably wrong. Your deafening silence was an illustration of that, and you're attempts to move the goal post is proof of that. Just because you're right on some things it doesn't mean you're right now. Note, your non-argument. Now onto your 'ad-hominem attack': In advance if you're going to accuse me of stealing from your wiki, you're full of it. I don't steal from your wiki. As I told you I don't even go there. You attempted to criticize me from your wiki, let's remember that. I consider it the "Meshack" wiki, and to some extent I even offered my assistance and assisted you in the past. But if you want to muddy waters by insinuating that I changed things on this wiki, because of you. Don't hold your breath. Look at the talk pages. Where I ask if it would be acceptable to change it, in others I argue why I changed it. Why didn't I change it immediately? Because it wasn't my task, funny you come with this false charge when you actually plagiarized from our wiki with "Great Monkeyification". I didn't even get angry. And if you didn't, provide me your source with the image and the capture just like Neffy did. The next response I'm still awaiting to hear is where you argue against my position, Meshack McDaniel -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 13:48, June 7, 2017 (UTC) : You did accuse me.. of such, are you stupid or just dense? ''Notice that you have yet to rebut anything I said. I'm done entertaining this, the fact that you for three days have been unable to produce nothing but worthless responses is an illustration that you have no argument literally refuted your central point on Toppo, and Geran. You're simply unequipped to argue against me, and I exposed that, as I knew I would, I knew you wouldn't respond and when I "Re:" to another user about you, I knew you would respond. Oh yeah "made-up" it's in the japanese version of Chapter 197, it's in the Daizenshuu 7, page 128. (A book series I own, lol) Any more stupid questions that are mere deflections for your inability to argue the original point? You literally invited me for a gun-fight without any gun or bullet to stand on. And now you're grasping at any straw to stand on, in which you have none. You messaged me from your wiki to waste my time. So unless you're going to substantially argue, don't waste my time. You don't know japanese, and you're not a translator, you don't have a translator, you get your information from Herms, a guy that has gotten things wrong in the past. So if your entire argument is to rationalize Herms' tweets, you're not even debating me on the issue, or the names of the characters. You're asking me to debate your own pre-conceived biases. Your lack of awareness on how repugnantly ignorant doesn't surprise me, but I won't be entertaining this with you. Clearly you have no argument and will await when you have one. You're welcome. ;) [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:54, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh yeah it was just a prank, bro. Then you proceed to edit your statement to grasp at straws, not answering the original argument, as if harping on things I disagree with therefore make your argument. And if you don't have an MoS, you're someone to talk? Clearly you have no argument and will await when you have one. You're welcome. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 16:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Yo You need to take responsibility for your own actions. Do not respond to me telling me it’s x and y. Just take responsibility for your own actions. You had a chance to be here and wore out your welcome. You have not shown me that you have changed in your demeanor what bother’s me more is that the only reason you’re doing this is because you don’t have anywhere else to go. Did you once express your forgiveness in our wiki? For constantly wasting our time with your folly? Did you express your forgiveness for breaking our rules? No, because you feel you did us just about right. And now you burned your chances. If you want to convince me serious explain yourself to the administrator and explain to him what you have learned and how you’ve matured as an adult. I’m not in your position to be wasting my time with your shit. Nor is anyone on this wiki. You’re immensely dishonest about this that’s why you specifically deleted three threads to clean up your image with me. Just for you to completely hide that you even messaged me. Now you asked me “How can I return to DBU” explain to the Bcrat acknowledging your wrongdoing. I don’t dislike you but your lack of moral accountability disgusts me. You gave 10x a response that in my opinion was great. Did you ever once try to convince the very person who will have to deal with you? No. I don’t have time to waste with you, unlike yourself I have a career. I’m not some neck-beard living in my mother’s basement i’m an animator live in California on my own. I originally wanted you here but you made three sock-puppet accounts on your wiki with three different IPs (VPN) I was done. I almost ruined a relationship with a fellow admin over defending you. And for the next time you do damage control don’t come with the conclusion that I cannot read it. Because every time you send a message, delete a thread from my wall it goes to my email. Respond however you want to i’m not reading it. As I normally do with a majority of your messages. I’m not going to entertain your frivolity. Again, I don’t’ dislike you but you need to let it go, until you convince the Bcrats you will not return. Period. If you don't like this response "get over" it. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 00:27, October 26, 2017 (UTC)